A Dedication
by RetardedBoy
Summary: This is dedicated to Slayer911, and hope that it is a good pleasant read to him/her.


**A/N: Until recently, I just lay dumb and mulled over my new found friend (Sort of), and thought about the story I am following of his/her. It never occurred to me dedicate something to him/her and so, I looked through all the categories he has written for and it was almost about Aliens. So seeing how I am following his/her Alien story, I thought why not write something for him/her? And this baby was conceived!**

**I hope you enjoy it, Slayer911!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens.**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Dedication<strong>

Slowly, Joseph began to come out of cryosleep. Amazing thing, hibernation. One second your awake and settling in for a long winters nap and next you're waking up several years and a shit load of months later. He blinked, loosening up as the cryodrugs were slowly being flushed out of his system.

He was aware enough to speculate on how this was his third time starting a new job. It was just luck that he was accepted in this big ship Xarem and he heard that the working conditions were pleasant and nothing strenuous. It also turned out to be a bonus when he heard that they paid pretty damn well. It just left him wondering on why they offered such a high salary but he wasn't going to complain. In fact he was itching to get started.

His feet tingled, and he started to stretch. It would be nice to have a brand new start also and he had to stop himself from grinning when he thought of meeting his co-workers. He briefly wondered if any one of them was going to get nosy and sniff out the reason why the pay was so high. He hoped none of them was going to create problems.

_'__Wait, what the hell is this room?' _He thought, not used to having his cryotube actually removed from the Recovery Room, usually, all you had to do was get up, take a shower and collect your things…

He glanced around, still feeling a bit sluggish from the cryodrugs but he defiantly noticed the odd arrangements of the tubes. It took him only a few seconds to notice the large ovoid thing sitting in front of his cryotube. _'What the Fuck is that?' _He didn't like this one bit and slowly, he started to panic when he noticed that there was one sitting in front of every tube.

He started to press the buttons to release him from his confine but it did not budge. His mind grew clearer, and clearer as he took a sharp intake of breath trying not to panic. He started to press any button not caring that he was starting to cause a ruckus. He had the urge to call out for anybody to help him out and get him the hell out but he noticed that the others were just barely getting up.

Calm down. He breathed in and out slowly; thanking god that the top cover of his tube was open which exposed his head and upper chest. Unfortunately, his legs and arms were still confined in the tube. Then the ovoid thing in front of him started to slightly tremble.

He froze. The top of the ovoid thing started to open making ugly, squishy sounds. Suddenly something long and insectile began to emerge from the top of the thing. Slender, finger-like appendages felt their way around the surrounding surface of the oblong mass. He felt a wave of nausea as the thing that the spidery legs that were attached to emerged. It looked like a nightmare combination of a soft-bodied scorpion bred to a horseshoe crab.

_'__Is that some sort of bug?' _ Joseph thought with disgust but he couldn't help the wave of panic that filled his entire being. Whatever that thing was, it looked like it was meant to do something when it started to lightly balance itself on top of the thing like a dancer. He started to slam the controls in the chamber, trying and hoping that the damn buttons will work so he can get himself the hell away from that grotesque thing!

He stared wild-eyed. The rest of the hibernators weren't well aware of what's going on, not realizing what's happening. The creature shifted slightly, bouncing lightly on its legs. Joseph eyes were huge, his mouth agape in shock as he took in a lungful of air, to scream for help.

Just as he started his shout, the creature sprang forward explosively at him, faster then he could follow. A hard, rubbery and wet thing slapped itself unto his face like a giant hand wrapped around his face. He felt a thin, whip-like thing wrap itself around his neck, strangling him. He started to thrash about, opening his mouth to scream when it was filled with something fibrous and fleshy, viscous and slimy.

Joseph lost it completely as he whipped his head widely side to side to dislodge the thing when he froze up for a minute. Whatever was in his mouth started to fill his throat, ramming down his throat, forcing its way down into his windpipe and into his gullet. His arms and legs were still confined in the tube so all he could do was try to ram his head against the side hoping to hurt it. His legs thrashing about wildly as he tried to breathe around the thing in his throat, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as his screams were muffled.

His struggles started to grow feebler and the creature's whip-like tail started to slowly tighten around his throat. With a start, he started to cry knowing that he was dying. He was going to die. He didn't want to give up; wanting to keep fighting and live but his body started to grow sluggish and tired from his thrashing and struggles.

He was being slowly killed by some alien bug. He sobbed, as the cold overwhelmed him, chilling his blood and paralyzing his body. The thought of death so close and near, left him with a shred of hope that he would be able to stop feeling the organism that was raping his face. To succumb to the darkness and be able to forget about this and not be alive to witness what happens next.

Joseph wish was finally granted as he closed his eyes and went under. His body going limp as he faintly felt the whip like tail fit snugly around his neck. One resting comfortably then the other as Joseph dreams filled with nightmares…

If only he knew the horrific pain that await him when he awake once more...


End file.
